


Back Alley Looser

by BlackIris



Series: Fucking February 2018 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crime Fighting, F/M, Fucking February 2018, Minor Violence, Protective!Loki, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 12:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Fucking February.Day 24: Protectiveness





	Back Alley Looser

**Author's Note:**

> I literally thought of this in shower…so *shrugs* IDK  
> Un-beta'd, enjoy!

“You’re not doing enough!” Loki nearly yells.

“She’s perfectly capable of taking care of herself.” Natasha states easily.

“No. She’s not. She needs more training. Parading about with you lot brings more danger than she can ever know. You need to work with her more.” 

Steve comes in, rolling his eyes at yet another argument. “I’ve trained her plenty.” His voice going deep, hitting into his Captain voice. “If I say she’s ready, she’s ready.” 

“You may have trained her, but brute strength is not her specialty. She does not come to that naturally. She cannot fight nor defend herself like you and expect to survive!” 

“I learned before I was just ‘brute strength’ as you put it. Don’t you think I took that into consideration with her? If you doubt her abilities so much, why don’t you train her?”

“Steve.” Natasha interjects.

“No, I’m curious.” He says, staring down Loki, waiting for a reply.

Loki sighs, irritably, shoulders slumping. “She will not let me.” He looks to them both, in earnest. “That is why you must push her, you must make her more capable. I cannot, I cannot sit idly by and Norns forbid something happens to her.” 

Natasha and Steve look to each other, having a short, silent conversation with their eyes. Steve huffs, looking away, pain of some kind written on his features.

“Alright. I’ll do it.” Natasha says, giving Loki a small knowing smile.

“Thank you.”

\-----

Several months later.....

You walk down the street, barely noticing those around you. You’re lost in your thoughts, allowing yourself a moment of calm as you walk through the busy streets of the city. 

Remembering all of the construction on your normal route back to the tower, you dog leg down a few alleys to avoid the extra hustle and bustle. Taking another turn, you make it half way down an alley when a broad man steps in front of you, a few yards off. 

“Hullo da’lin’,” the man says, with a grim smile, bringing you to a stop. “Ain’t you a pretty one?”

You smile tightly, turning on your heel only to see another man. 

“What’s the rush, babe? We just want your money, maybe show you a good time.” The second man creepily says, looking you up and down before looking over your shoulder to the other man. “She is pretty.”

“Are you two done? Can I go?” You ask, unamused. 

A third man speaks up from his perch on a fire escape. “Come on dove, let’s have a look at you, let me see that face!” 

You slowly turn towards him, glaring. 

The broad man speaks again, drawing your attention, “Come on now. This won’t be too bad. Won’t take too long either if you don’t put up a fight like a good girl.”

“Fine.” You say, putting your phone back in your purse, dropping it on the ground. “You’re not wrong about that; this won’t take long. You’re first. Creepy McGee back there,” you say hooking a thumb over your shoulder, “is next. And Crow Nest, don’t go running off, I’m saving you for last.” 

The broad man chuckles darkly at your words, pulling a large knife from behind him. “You have ta get frew me first. And, I’d like ta see that da’lin’, but I don’t want you too banged up. Won’t be much fun later.” 

He lunges towards your left, not coming near enough to hit you, almost like he’s testing your reflexes. You easily dodge him, landing a few swift hits to his body, making him buckle forward slightly. He regains his full height and comes at you with full force. 

Adrenaline pumping, you focus on blocking his sweeping arm that holds the jagged knife. He’s fast, his speed shocking for his size. Even with your practice sparing with Steve, he’s presenting a challenge; you begin to pant at the exertion. 

Swiftly moving around him you land more hits and kicks to his larger frame, wearing him down. He gets a few hits in with his clenched fist, one nearly knocking your breath away. You strike his core with several well aimed jabs, before grabbing his arm and twisting out the knife. With your hold on his arm you force him to the ground and hold the knife to his neck. 

“Now are you going to leave me alone or am I going to have to really finish this?” You ask in a sneer, pressing the blade against the skin of his neck when he grunts. 

“Alright.” The broad man’s voice changing to one you know rather well. “I yield.”

“Loki?” You gasp as a ripple of gold tinted green magic shimmers around the man you have kneeling before you. You look up and Creepy McGee and Crow Nest vanish in a similar shimmer. 

“Loki!” you angrily say, again, through a clenched jaw. “I could have hurt you, what the hell?”

He lets out a heavy breath as he guides the knife away from his throat with two fingers. 

“Darling, I just wanted to know how well you’d handle yourself.”

“And?” You release him fully, shoving his shoulder, moving in front of him as he stands.

“You are quite the opponent.”

“But?”

He gives you one of his trade mark broad smiles, taking your hands. “As much as I’d like to say that I no longer need to be concerned for your safety. I cannot. However—”

“That’s a fancy ‘but’—” you say, softening slightly. 

“However, I no longer doubt your ability or ferocity.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, you’re like a tiny panther.” He says, winking at you.

You roll your eyes, laughing, “You’re such a back alley looser.” 

Loki chuckles at you, kissing your knuckles. “If you say so, darling.” 

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Indeed, I am.”


End file.
